


Dance With Me

by WolfsHowl5678



Series: Wolf's DBD Crack Fics [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsHowl5678/pseuds/WolfsHowl5678
Summary: The survivors find a record player, and make good use of it.





	Dance With Me

Finding a working record player was possibly one of the best things to happen in this god awful place. Not that Dwight danced at all, really, but it was  _ music _ . Actual, blessed music. The Entity, for all its usefulness, seemed to understand their like of the music, and so every once in awhile one of them would find a record in a chest. After that, it became the sworn duty of everyone to protect the record at all costs.

 

It didn’t always work, unfortunately, and they had lost more records than they had kept, but they still had some, and that was enough.

 

What they weren’t expecting was for all the Killers to just show up one day, holding all their lost records and looking confused.

 

“Uh…” Jake said, staring up at Myers, who was currently holding the vinyl version of Toxic by Britney Spears. Now that certainly made an image.

 

Everyone turned to Nea, who had become their sort of de facto leader for weird/bullshit situations. Nea looked just as startled as the rest of them, before schooling her features into coolly detached expression that would have made any business man proud.

 

“Can we help you?” she asked the Killers at large, eyeing them all with contempt. Dwight had to commend her on her tone, it was polite but with an undertone of ‘fuck with me and you die’ that Dwight would have never been able to achieve.

 

“We found your records, and wondered if you actually had a record player,” The Trapper said. They were all squaring off, each eyeing each other warily. 

 

“And if we do?” Nea asked, and the Trapper shrugged.

 

“We’d wondered if you’d let us borrow it,” he replied, and Nea seemed to scan him, looking for any untruths in his sentence. Whatever she found, it must not have bothered her, and her shoulders relaxed minutely, enough to let the others know it was probably fine.

 

“You can use it, but we’re not letting it out of our sight,” Nea replied, and the Trapper looked around at all the other killers. They seemed to come to some sort of consensus, and the Trapper turned back to her with a nod.

 

“Seems fair. We promise not to hurt anyone here either, provided you do the same,” he said, and they all nodded. With that, a small weight seemed to lift off the clearing, and Jake took the vinyl from Myers, plopping it on the record player.

 

It was awkward at first, everyone very clearly sticking to their own and staying away from the other side. After a few songs had played though, the rest of the survivors had relaxed enough to start singing along, albeit quietly. A few of the killers joined in during the next song, surprising everyone. Eventually, everyone was quietly singing along, a few, like Nea and Kate, had stood up and started dancing.

 

Slowly but surely, everyone began to relax, the music allowing for a little bit of common ground between them. It wasn’t by any means comfortable, but it was  _ something _ and that was enough for him.

 

Then someone accidentally put on a slow song.

 

The beat confused everyone, since it was such an abrupt change from the Metalica that had been playing previously. It took a few seconds for everyone tn catch on, and by that time Dwight had retreated to the shadows, staying away from everyone. There was no way he could possibly slow dance with anyone. Nu-uh, nope, not happening.

 

Not everyone got so lucky though.

 

“Hey, what are you--” Bill exclaimed loudly as Ace dragged him out onto what had become the ‘dance floor’. Ace started swaying gently, leading Bill around in a slow circle. Dwight felt like he was going to choke on his own spit, a sentiment clearly shared by several other survivors if their faces were anything to go by.

 

A second later, and the Pig had dragged the Huntress out onto the dance floor as well, the taller easily taking the lead and spinning the Pig around. 

 

Dwight was pretty sure his brain short circuited.

 

Slowly but surely, other couples began to make their way onto the dance floor. Nea lead Claudette out there, twirling and spinning each other around enough to make  _ him _ dizzy, and Jake had pulled Kate out on the dance floor with him. Feng, to his surprise, grabbed the Doctor, pulling him out and beginning an elegant slow dance with him. 

 

He also watched as Meg was asked to dance by the Trapper of all people, with him acting like the perfect gentleman the entire time. It was odd to watch, because in reality Meg barely came up to his shoulder when standing, but somehow they made it work.

 

Laurie and Quentin made their way to the floor, which left only male survivors hanging around. Dwight, of course, was perfectly content just watching, thank you very much, but it seemed rather like several of the other guys wanted to dance.

  
Adam was the one to make the first move, skirting around the edges of the floor to offer his hand to the Spirit, who accepted it curiously. David followed suit, slow dancing with the Nurse (somehow), and Tapp very gentlemanly asked the Hag to dance with him. That left Dwight all alone on the survivor side of things, warily watching the rest of the killers and praying to whatever god that would listen that they wouldn’t ask him to dance with them.

 

Luck was on his side it seemed, because a minute later the song ended, each pair bowing to each other and moving off back towards their own side.

 

Dwight sighed in relief, leaning heavily back against the tree. Yeah, the music was nice. He wasn’t certain it had been worth  _ that, _ though.


End file.
